On the Hill
by st4r-pl314d3s
Summary: Every Evening, Yuuri climbed the hill..


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tomo Takabayashi and various publishers and studios. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: Character death

Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram

Summary: Every evening, Yuuri climbed the hill…

Note: This is my entry for fanfic100's table, prompt 30: death

This is my first time trying to write a fanfic from first POV. I have checked and re-checked it, but if I messed up on the grammar, please tell me so I can fix it =

On the Hill

_Hello, Wolfram._

…_._

_I don't know how to begin, but then again, you know that I am no good at this, right?_

_Maybe I will begin with the weather. Oh, stop it. Somehow, I can imagine you scowling at me, and telling me that as a king, I should have more grace. _

_Don't call me a wimp. _

_It is finally summer time. I brought you the beautiful wolframs. I knew you must have been sick with the roses, but it was not my fault. You should have blamed your mom, since her greenhouse has nothing else but roses. _

_It came from the new garden I told you about the last time, the flowers. Greta has taken to care for it, despite Lasagna's protestation that it was not a princess' job. She couldn't change Greta's mind, though. I bet her stubbornness came from you. _

_Talking about Greta, she met a new man the other day. I guess he is the son of some lower noble. I stopped listening after her fourth sentence. _

_Hey, I told you before, don't call me a wimp!_

_The way I figured it, if after two weeks Greta still talked about him, then yes, I should start to pay attention. _

_Honestly, we shouldn't let her spent so much time in your mom's company. She changed boyfriend every other day, I started to wonder whether there was any man out there that she hasn't dated yet. _

_There was that merchant, do you remember? The one that is old enough to be her father? _

_Then there was that soldier in Lady Flurin's entourage. Admittedly, he is quite good looking. But it freaked me out. I don't want Greta to get married and move away, ever. It is a dreadful feeling. I am not good with word, and stop rolling your eyes, but I feel like I miss her already and can't imagine how empty the castle will be once she moved out. _

_Was that what you felt every time I went back to earth? If it was, then I am very sorry. _

_Oh, stop it. I was not eyeing him and Lady Flurin has remarried, remember? I told you about the party. _

_Your mom also has a new beau, but I guess it won't surprise you anymore. She seemed serious, though. Maybe you will soon gain a step father… _

_The baseball team has won another competition. You should see me played, I have become way, way better, Conrad said. _

_Come on, stop with that Weller-Kyo thing, won't you? He really cares about you. He missed you, you know. _

_Me? It was mostly paperwork like usual. I swear they proliferate. _

…_.._

_Wolfram?_

_Sometimes, sometimes, I wondered whether it was my fault, you know. If I didn't insisted on going out, if I listened to you, then maybe...maybe…_

_It is not as painful as they used to be, the memories. Yesterday I found the awful pink gown you insisted to wear and I felt bitter sweet, but mostly I felt somewhat fond of it instead of wanting to throw it away because it was yours, because it reminded me of the nights you spent sneaking your way into my bed. _

_I still miss you badly, though, so don't worry. I'll keep coming here. _

_Doesn't it strike you as strange, that I can talk to you for hours now? There're too many things that I should have told you before, things that I am telling you now. It's not the same, but I figured, better late than never, right?_

…_._

_The sunset is beautiful. I wondered whether you have sat here before and watched it. It is red and yellow and gold and looks a lot like your fire. _

_I have to come back to the castle soon. You know that they will send Yozak to search for me if I haven't come back by night fall. I'll come again tomorrow, kay? Try to not be too lonely without me. _

_Good night, Wolfram. _

…_._

_I love you._

Standing up, Yuuri started to dust up his trousers. He spared one lingering gaze on the solitary tomb, before turning back to climb down the hill.

It started to become dark and when the wind – which had became stronger – rustling through the surrounding trees, Yuuri fancied hearing his words repeated.

"I love you, Yuuri. Always,"

End


End file.
